A Different Story
by Chelcheetah
Summary: This is twilight in a different way. More exciting
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own twilight, never have never will;(**

I wish I didn't have to move. I wish I didn't have to leave the warm sun. I wish I didn't have to move to Forks, Washington! My mom married a freaking baseball player, who isn't really good and I love my mom so much so I said I would go live with my dad so she could be happy and travel with him. But right now, I want to slit my throat. When I got off my airplane in Seattle my dad picked me up in his police cruiser. He's the chief of police in Forks. His name is Charlie which I call him behind his back. We drove back to town In pretty much silence except for small talk about the weather, how I'm doing and about how my hair got longer! It was very awkward. When we got to his house I grabbed some of my small bags while Charlie grabbed the others and we walked upstairs.

"I cleared some shelves off in the bathroom for ya." Charlie mumbled.

"Oh right, one bathroom." Great! I have to share with my dad? Fabulous! He showed me where my room was and placed my bags on the floor.

"The sales lady picked out your bed stuff. You- you like purple right?" Wow he actually gotten something right about me.

"Purple's cool." I nodded. Charlie stood there for a minute.

"Okay." Then he walked away. The one good thing about him is that he doesn't hover. That night he took me out to dinner at some diner that was supposed to be sentimental because they had my favorite dessert when I was little. When we got back to the house I went upstairs and went to bed. I cried for a couple hours and finally passed out.

When I woke up the sun was faded behind the clouds and I knew it was raining. I got out of bed and got ready for school. It was going to be a great day! Starting a new school right in the middle of a semester, yay! When I went outside I saw Charlie with some Indian dudes. They were talking next to a big red truck.

"Mornin Bells, do you remember Billy Black?" Oh that's who that guy was. No wonder he looked so familiar.

"Yeah, hey you're looking good." Billy smiles.

"Well I'm still dancing. I'm glad your finally here. Charlie hasn't shut up about it since he heard you were coming." I smiled, and Charlie looked away.

"Alright, keep exaggerating or I'll role you into the mud." He mumbled.

"Or I'll ram you in the ankles." They started play fighting and the Indian boy walked up. I'm pretty sure his name was Jacob.

"Hey, I'm Jacob. We used to make mud pies when we were little." I knew it!

"Yeah I remember." Just then Charlie and Billy come over.

"So Bells, what do you think?"

"Of what?" This town? Well it sucks. The weather? Sucks.

"Of your homecoming present." He slammed his hand down on the truck.

"This?" It was old, faded, clunky and I absolutely loved it. Second thing Charlie did right.

"Just bought it off Billy here." I smiled.

"Oh my god! Wow this is perfect!" I jumped In the truck. Jake didn't need a ride to school because he's a res kid so I drove to school and I realized I was really early. No one was here except for a few teachers and staff. I walked into the main office and gave them my name and they smiled.

"Welcome to Forks High School, Isabella."

"Bella." I corrected them. I walked out of the office with a map, my schedule and a sheet of paper to have the teachers sign. I walked back to the parking lot and now more people started arriving. I looked around at the cars and the nicest one was a silver Volvo. I looked at the map and foundmy first class. When I got to the English building an Asian kid came up to me.

"Excuse me? Your Isabella Sawn, right?" I nodded.

"Hi I'm Eric." He shook my hand. "If you need anything let me know. What class do you have first." I looked down at my schedule.

"AP English." Eric smiled.

"Oh me too! I'll show you where it is." He lead me down the hall and I almost sensed something, a dark feeling. But I let it pass. The rest of the day went by smoothly, I met two other girls named Jessica and Angela. Also another boy Mike. He was really annoying actually. When I walked into lunch I was overwhelmed by that bad feeling again. I sat down with the people I knew and started looking around. I spotted 5 people sitting at a table and they were beautiful. The bad part was that they were the source of the bad feeling. I looked at Jessica.

"Who are they?" She looked where I was looking and giggled.

"Those are the Cullens." I stiffened. No they can't be! After all these years!

"The Cullens?" I played dumb.

"Yeah there Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's fosters kids. They moved here down from Alaska like two years ago. They kind of keep to themselves. They're all together. Like dating/soon to be married kind of together. It's really weird. Edward is the only one not dating anyone. But don't even try, he doesn't date." I looked back at the table.

"Wasn't planning on it, which one is Edward?" Angela looked up.

"He's the one with the reddish brown hair. Who looks more boyish. The extremely beautiful blonde is Rosalie Hale, the other girl is Alice Cullen, the guy with the long blonde hair is Jasper Hale, and the very muscular guy is Emmett." I remember all of those faces. I got up from the table when the bell rang and went to Biology. When I stepped in the room I had the teacher sign my pass and I looked around the room. Edward Cullen was in this class and I felt anger raging inside of me. I stepped in front of the fan and walked toward my seat that was right next to him. Edward stiffened and held his nose. Odd? I sat down next to him and suddenly was overwhelmed by a voice in my head.

_So good, she smells so good! I want to sink my teeth in her pale flesh. No I'm not a monster…but I am…her sen.t All her blood._ I looked at him and he was staring at me with eyes as black as night and were filled with hunger. _She probably thinks I'm scary. Good! I should be!_ I gave him a dirty look.

"You don't scare me one bit Edward Cullen. I know what you are and I know what my blood is doing to you. But if you bite me your family will be destroyed. You aren't the scariest thing I've seen, trust me." His eyes widened and growled.

"What are you?" He whispered. I smirked.

"Something you can't even imagine." Just then the bell rang and I swiftly walked out of the room to leave Edward with his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran into my car and but on Debussy. It always calmed me down. I looked out the mirror and saw Edward running to his car. God I was tired of this! I went back into the school for gym and during the entire period Mike was talking to me. He was getting annoying so i accidently missed the birdie and hit his shoulder rally hard.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!." I lied.

"No big deal, I'm fine." I heard his voice crack on fine and I was laughing internally. Gym ended and I went to my car. The Cullens were gone, and so was their bad essence. I went home and ran upto my room. I was so angry! Why did they have to be in this town? Why did they have to have that same reaction? Suddenly the fire in my chest spread throughout my entire body. I knew what was coming and I didn't want to destroy my room so I jumped out the window and transformed into a raven. It was always weird that whenever I first saw the Cullens again, I transformed into a Raven. I hate having the Shape-Shifter gene. Of course my real family had it, but now I'm with Charlie and Renee so neither of them know about it. My real family died in 1745 from something very rare, a pack of werewolves. Not like the other less powerful shape-shifters in the reservation who call themselves werewolves, I mean the real ones with the full moon. The ones down at the reservation just have the wolf gene. Poor Jacob, destined to risk his life protecting his tribe from vampires. I on the other hand have infinite possibilities of shape-shifting. I can turn into any animal I choose. I can turn into any object I choose. I can harden my skin to make it impenetrable or make myself like jelly and slide through the thinnest of cracks. I can stop my heart for as long as I want, and I can transform in to anyone.

I hate being a raven so I landed on the ground and transformed into a mountain lion. I ran into the woods and sprinted. I'm also as fast as a vampire and can pretty much run for ever. I ran deeper into the forest and I stopped dead. I heard voices coming from a clearing. I creped up to the clearing, to see Emmett, Jasper and Edward hunting. Ugh, what a revolting sight blood was all over their mouths! I looked at Edward who looked very sad.

"Hey Edward I think I got something to cheer you up!" Emmett pointed right in my direction. Damn! I forgot vampires had great vision. Edward looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah I guess that did cheer me up." Edward crouched and I sprinted for it. He ran after me and went right into front of me. Dammit! I forgot he was one of the fastest vampires in the world. I hissed at him and he when up to me. I hardened my skin and thickened my claws. He came at me and I swiped him clear in the face. He roared when he felt his face and deep cuts were there. Of course he didn't bleed but it was dark black lines the closed up slowly. I sharpened my teeth and he came at me again. I moved and bit his neck. Suddenly It fell right off and I knew he was decapitated and couldn't move. I was creeped out when his body started to twitch and move towards his head. I transformed into a hawk and flew up in the sky. When I was high enough I saw Emmett ad Jasper run over to where Edward was because Jasper couldn't feel Edward emotions anymore. When they got there Edward's head was just being stitched back to his body. Emmett and Jasper suddenly went into stealth mode. They searched the area for a threat but I knew they found none. Edward stood up and cracked pretty much everything, his neck hands, knees.

"Edward what happened? We saw you run after that mountain lion and Jasper felt your frustration and then felt nothing from you and we find you lying in pieces!" Edward looked at his brothers.

"That mountain lion was no ordinary mountain lion. It was as fast as one of you and when I cut it off it wasn't frightened at all. It stood it's ground and when I attacked it, it swiped my face with its claws and it cut my face. That's when I started getting frustrated. I attacked again and it had such quick and swift movements that it bit my neck and its teeth went right through my skin like how ours do with our prey. Then everything went dark and I knew my head was cut off." Edward shuddered.

"You know Carlisle will want to hear this." Jasper said. They all nodded and ran back to their house. I followed and landed on a nearby tree and saw their beautiful house. It was wooden with pretty much all the walls were made of glass so I could see perfectly what they were doing. Carlisle was stand on the edge of the stairs waiting for them. Edward ran up to him and told him what happened.

"What do you think this could mean?" Jasper asked when Edward was finished. Carlisle shook his head.

"I do not know. Animals can evolve to withstand us, but I'm quite curious if this has to do with the young girl Isabella Edward mentioned before." Edward eyes widened.

"Bella." He corrected Carlisle. "She said 'Something you can't even imagine' and who could imagine that? But I hardly doubt it though. She was human." Carlisle looked confused.

"She could have just been humane, like us, but not human." Edward shrugged. I flew away and went back to Charlie's house. He wasn't home yet and so I transformed back into my human state and did my homework. When I was done I made dinner for the two of us and ate my portioned. I wrote a note telling him its in the oven and ran upstairs to take a shower. When I was done I flung myself into my bed and went to sleep. Tomorrow would be and eventful day.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I woke up in a fog. I almost forgot what happened the night before. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My entire face changed. I had higher cheek bones and my eyes were more cat like now. I couldn't go to school like this so I shifted my face back to what it was. I went down stairs made some eggs and walked out of the house. I drove to school and parked in my spot. I looked over where the Cullens were supposed to be and Edward was staring at me. I looked away and felt my nail extend. I closed my hands into fists and took deep breaths. Then suddenly I heard the screeching sound of tires on the pavement. I spun around to see Tyler Crowley's van come straight for me. I gasped and waited at the last second right before it was going to crush me I transformed into a bird and flew up. What I saw then shocked me more than the van. Edward was there with his hand toward the van and looking very confused. He was trying to save me. When he pushed the van out of the way I went back down and transformed back into my human form.

"What the hell?" Edward whispered.

"Shh! Pretend to be hurt." I lied on the ground and shifted my arm to be broken. It hurt but whatever. Edward's eyes widened, but he lied down.

"What are you?" I shook my head.

"Not important right now!" Suddenly people surrounded the van and us screaming for 911 to be called. When the ambulance came paramedics tried to get the car out of the way and I started to make myself cry. Edward's eyes widened again. When they got through to us they tried to put a neck brace on me but I said I was fine. I lied on the stretcher and they held my arm in place. Edward denied everything and told them his father would check him out. When we got to the hospital I had to get X-Rays of my entire body to make sure nothing was broken. My arm was broken, because I did it, but nothing else. I was on a bed when Tyler came in. He looked at me and his head was bleeding profusely.

"Jeez you got it worse than I did." I told him. He looked really sad.

"Are you kidding your arm is broken! I'm just happy that's all that happened to you." I smiled and fake winced to act like my arm hurt.

"I'm perfectly fine. No need to worry." Tyler then started apologizing like crazy so I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. After a couple of minutes Edward walked in.

"Is she asleep?" He whispered to Tyler. My eyes flashed open and looked at him. I hated that his kind made me back into a shape-shifter. I was so good for so many years, but now I'm back to being a freak.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. I nodded and got off the bed. My arm was in a cast and I fixed it to be healed so it didn't cause me any discomfort. When we were out of ear shot of anyone he turned.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"What?" I played dumb.

"You know what. What the hell are you!" he roared. I winced.

"Wow, you really don't remember me do you?" Edward's eyes widened.

"Remember you?... What?" I sighed.

"Well I guess you wouldn't because I'm all well sort of grown up. But do you remember a young girl named Marry back in 1927? In Alaska? She was very special to you." His eyes widened once more.

"Marry Cathwick." I nodded. "How do you know her?" he asked.

"I know her, because I am her. That's why I smell so good to you just like she did. Do you remember when she left?"

FLASHBACK!

it was so cold in Alaska. I generated my skin to be hot but still I was cold. I could now shape-shift again and I was only 8. I looked around my surroundings and was saddened. It was so beautiful here but I had to leave. My time with my foster family is coming to an end. Once they see me not aging they will get suspicious. I walked up to Edward's house and knocked. Edward was a person who was my life. I knew he was a vampire and he cause me to shape-shift but I still loved him. He was my entire world, and now I had to leave it. No one could know what I am.

"Marry!"Alice opened the door and hugged me.

"Hi, Alice. I need to talk to Edward." She let me pass and I went up into his room. Edward was there listening to some classical music that I had never heard of.

"Hi Edward." I said. He looked at me and smiled. In a flash he was by my side holding my hand.

"Hello, beautiful." I smiled and went to sit on the couch.

"We need to talk." I said. He frowned and sat next to me.

"I need to leave." I whispered. I looked into his eyes and they were full of hurt.

"What do you mean? Leave the house?, leave Alaska?, leave...me?" I nodded.

"All three, I need to leave this life and start anew." my breathing started getting rough." I'm sorry Edward,bi truly love you." he shook his head.

"Where you go, I go." this time I shook my head. I stood up and looked into his eyes.

"You don't get it! I have to leave, you can't come with me! You need to have your own life!" he stood up.

"Marry! You are my life!" I started to cry.

"Edward, your not good for me!" At this he looked hurt. "I can't risk my life being with a vampire!" I lied, I didn't mind but I had to leave. I couldn't stay 8. He sat down and started sobbing.

"Don't leave me! Please! I beg you! I finally found you! I don't want to feel lonely anymore!" I touched his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I kissed his cheek and left the room. My life was going to start again and very soon I'll start aging again.

END OF FLASHBACK

"That was you?" I nodded. Edward gasped.

"But,but how are you alive?" I sighed.

"I'm a shape-shifter. When I am able to shape-shift I become immortal. But that only happens when a vampire is near. That's why I had to leave, I couldn't stay immortal at 8 also I couldn't let anyone know what I am." my words came out in a rush, but he got it. Edward nodded.

"Then why did you hate me in school?" This was going to be complicated.

"I have actually seen you more than you know, I just never had the opportunity to say anything, but still that didn't stop the gene. It sensed a vampire and it made me shift. It was always your clan too. So I started hating you, that we couldn't be together and that you were always causing the shift." A tear formed on my eye. Edward looked so hurt.

"You don't understand what you did to me when you left. I almost killed myself, but Carlisle told me if we were meant to be together I would find you, well in a different body I thought, but still the same. He gave me hope but I stayed miserable. Then you appear! When your sent hit me I thought it smelled familiar but still I wanted to have you. no matter how familiar. And when you read my mind! I had no clue what that was! And with you answering my question the way you did frightened me." his words were rushed with frustration. I looked him in the eye.

"I'm so sorry I did that to you. You just don't understand that it's so confusing. I want to be normal but I also don't want to die. It takes me so long not to shift anymore and by the time that happens I'm used to being immortal." Jair then I started crying and I totally forgot we were in a hospital so Edward picked me up and brought me to another room. I looked around.

"Where are we?" I asked though my sobs.

"My father's office." I went back to crying.

"I hate being a shape-shifter so much!" Edward hugged me and his cold skin was on mine. I felt that usual jolt when I touched him. It felt like yesterday when I was 8 hugging him. I stopped crying and got back my composure. I walked to the door and Edward grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm leaving. I have to create a new life again." Edward looked shocked.

"NO! You can not leave me again! Did you not hear a word I told you!" tears filled my eyes again.

"I'm sorry! I can't help what is!" Edward shook his head.

"Stay...with me. My family has lived for hundreds years being immortal. If we can do it, so can you! You can live with us after graduation." Edward started being frantic. "Please." he whispered. Before I could say anything his lips were on mine. It was like someone plugged me in an outlet. I was charged. I hardened my skin because I knew I was going to get carried away. My hands laced in his neck and I deepened the kiss. He started to moan and grip me harder, this time I moaned. I let his tongue enter my mouth and our tongues dances. he broke the kiss and somehow he was holding me off the ground and my legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Don't worry you can't hurt me." I smiled.

"Oh can't I?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I can do anything, I can harden my skin to be like yours, and I can even stop my heart." His eyes widened. "I can do things you can't even imagine." Just then his kiss hardened and became deeper. I hardened my skin and his caresses felt so good. I broke away and whispered his name.

"Remember we are still in a hospital." He smiled.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." I kissed his cheek and slid my lips down his jaw and placed a light kiss on his lips. We went back to the room I was supposed to be in and I lied back down. A couple of seconds passed when Dr. Carlisle came in. His beauty almost matched Edwards.

"Well Bella your arm is broken in 3 spots." I fake winced.

"Are you in pain?" he asked.

"No just shocked to hear how bad it is. When can I take the cast off?" he smiled.

"Not for a while." I sighed. Great this is going to be a pain is the ass for a while.

"Okay, so can I go home?" Carlisle nodded. I hopped off the bed and went out of the room swiftly. I went home and ran to my room. I sort of "melted" my arm and the cast slid right off. I moved it around and I felt my bones cracking from the sudden break and heal. I looked in my mirror and saw my face. I was disgusted that I couldn't be who I really was. My appearance would cause to much attention. I touched my face and hair and tears rolled down my face. I transformed into a very familiar face that I could never forget. I shifted into my mother. My hair grew a little and it darkened into black and my skin went a little paler. My cheek bones didn't go as high and my lips evened out. I looked in the mirror and now the tears were really falling.

"Mother. I miss you." I whispered. I touched the mirror and then I was full of rage. I punched it and it cracked. I could see my eyes turned bright red and my canines extended. When I saw this I collapsed and went hysterical. I haven't been this bad since I left Edward the first time. I felt my hair grow so long and I knew I was transforming to myself. I looked through my tears and i saw it go white. It was so long it grew around me. My skin turned as white as snow and I saw the tattoos form. When I saw this I cried even more than i was. I stood up and walked over to the cracked mirror. My hair reached the floor and it was snow white. My eyes were crystal blue and the star on both sides of my forehead emerged and the rest of the tattoos spread across my body in twists and turns interloping and in some parts turning back into stars that would branch off back into swirls and twists. I forgot how different I looked in my true form and it shocked me. Soon I would have to meet my fate that my mother died to protect me from. I would avenge her. I walked to the window and jumped out. I transformed into wolf and ran into the forest. I ran to a clearing and sat looking at the stars. I transformed back into myself and lied on the ground.

"I will avenge you mother, I promise." I blew a kiss up to the sky and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward's POV

Bella or Marry or whatever her real name is, is a shape-shifter. That means she not as breakable and I thought. She can kiss me and get out of control like she almost did. I ran to her house and what I saw shocked me. She was crying and looking at a mirror. She transformed into the beautiful creature that had long black hair and skin and pale as mine. Then I heard her speak.

"Mother. I miss you." I guess she transformed into her real mother. No wonder Bella was so beautiful. Then she suddenly punched the mirror and it cracked. I looked at her closely and her eyes were as red as a newborn and she looked as though she had fangs. She cried well more like broke down and if my heart beat it would have stopped. Her sadness hurt me in ways know one could imagine. I was so close to running in there and comforting her but she started to shift again. Her hair was now turning snow white and growing to such lengths. She started getting so pale. She was paler than I was and what really shocked my was the things forming on her arms. They looked like tattoos. They were sliver swirls and twists and then forming into stars. This person right in front of me crying was the most beautiful thing in the world. Beautiful didn't even come close to what she looked like. She was indescribable. She then stood up and I saw that the tattoos started from stars on the temples. She looked in my direction and I thought she saw me but she jumped out the window and transformed into a white wolf. She ran for miles with me following her behind. Then she stopped at a clearing and went back into the human form. She looked up into the stars.

"I will avenge you mother." she whispered and blew a kiss up to the sky. She fell asleep and after a couple of minutes I walked over to her. I didn't want to touch her because she looked to frail and breakable. I sat besides her and watched her sleep. She then started talking in her sleep.

"Mother! No!" she shouted. In her sleep she cried as well.

"Edward." she whispered. "Sorry." and that was all she said. I kissed her forehead gently and put her into my arms. I couldn't help but touch her. I held her for a long time. The sun rose and her eyes fluttered opened. At first she looked confused and saw who was holding her and in a blink of an eyes she was back to the Bella I knew.

"Good morning." I whispered. She relaxed and sighed.

"Good morning. How did you know where I was?" she asked.

"Followed you." I said simply.

"Wow, way to be." she said. I chuckled.

"Question." I said.

"Shoot."

"What or who were those figures you transformed into last night." I saw in her eyes she was going to lie.

"What figures?" she played dumb.

"You know what and don't lie. You were so upset last night that you even cried in your sleep."

"My mother was the first one." she said sadly.

"Why did you transform into your mother?"

"Did ever want to see someone you haven't seen in a long time?" I nodded. "And you went to go see them." I nodded again.

"Well my mother is dead. She died a long time ago protecting me. When I get lonely I transform into her and picture her with me. I miss her dearly and I never got over that she died for me." She was about to cry and I hugged her tightly.

"And the other figure?" The beautiful women who looked like a warrior goddess. With that question she stood up and looked away from me.

"That other figure...that is my true form. When I was born I had white hair. I was pale and thin. The marks came later in life. My mother was protecting me from my destiny. About when I was two I was marked from the stars. The two stars on my temples were the start and over time they grew. My mother and I were walking home when I was 6 and we were ambushed by hunters. They were watching us for a long time and we didn't expect them. My mother transformed immediately and attacked. They killed her with a sapphire blade. Sapphires kill shape-shifters and they stabbed her through the heart. I crawled away and I heard her final words 'She's human.' she whispered and when they looked at me and studied my movements they decided I wasn't worth killing so they let me go. With out my mother telling them, they sure would have killed me." I went to hug her and comfort her. I never even thought about what was happening. I felt like a jackass.

"So no one could ever know about me so I transformed into so many different people to cover my tracks. Because I know that they are following me. They've killed my brother too and I don't know where my dad is. I fear the worse." I looked in her eyes.

"What is your really name?" She stared at me.

"Sapphire. Ironic isn't it." Sapphire, what a beautiful name.

"Can you shift back to your true form." She nodded and began to transform. Her hair turned white and grew and her skin went white and the tattoos formed. The warrior goddess returned.

"You are so beautiful." a faint pink went to her cheeks and she looked down. I lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Please don't look away from me." I kissed her lips and the spark returned. It spread through my body and it warmed my cold skin. I caressed her body and she deepened the kiss. She stroked my skin which made me shiver. I tightened my grip on her and fell into the grass. I opened my eyes to see her staring at me. I broke away and kissed her neck.

"Edward." she whispered. I hit a sensitive spot and she moaned. "Edward, you need to stop." I didn't want to her body tasted delicious. I licked her neck and traced it up her ear. I nipped at her earlobe and she shivered with pleasure. "Please stop. Edward. Please." I looked at her.

"Why?" I asked. She looked torn.

"I don't want to make a connection, and have to break it again." I stopped. She was going to leave again? No! I won't allow it.

"No, Sapphire I will not allow you to leave again. You are the love of my life and where you go, I go." She shook her head.

"Edward. I couldn't live with myself if you got killed or even hurt! These hunters have special weapons they can kill you." I shook my head.

"They can't. If there were people who could kill us the Volturi would destroy them."

"You don't understand. I could pretty much turn myself into you and they can still kill me. I can stop my heart, harden my skin change my eyes color. But they can still kill me." She got up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"To go pack my stuff."


	5. Chapter 5

Sapphire's POV

"To go pack my stuff." I walked away from Edward with tears pouring out of my eyes. I heard him stand up but I transformed into a wolf and ran away. I got to my house and started packing. Charlie was at work so I didn't have to go through any emotional stuff. When my bag was packed I shifted into Bella and went downstairs. I heard a knock at the door ad I opened it up. A man with blue eyes stared at me. He had long shaggy brown hair and white teeth.

"Hello. Are you Bella Swan?" He asked.

"Yes, who are you?" He frowned.

"You don't remember me? Well it has been a long time." I was confused.

"I'm sorry I really don't know." He gave me an evil smile."

"It was long ago, it was a very happy time. Well for me. To feel the life drain from your mother. It was a glorious time." I gasped. A hunter! Well the hunter. The one I have wanted to kill for years.

"What do you want!" A sapphire blade slipped out of his pocket.

"Well, when you were little your mother said you were human, so we let you go, but you are the proof now that you aren't human. You are a shape-shifter just like your mother." The blade pointed at me.

"What are you talking about? I am as human and my neighbors, well mostly. Since my mother gave birth to me being a shape-shifter I could age until I was fully grown. Then I just stopped. Please you don't understand!" He smiled again.

"You are going to die either way." I slammed the door in his face and ran to my room. He kicked the door down and ran after me. I jumped out the window and transformed into a hawk. I looked behind me and the hunter aimed something at me. Then I noticed the sapphire coming my way. I noticed to late. It hit me so hard I barely felt it, but when I did I fell towards the ground. I shifted back into Bella and I was falling to earth at incredible speeds. If I didn't stop or slow the speed I was going to die, I was falling head first. I couldn't move so I knew I was going to die. About five feet from the ground something caught me. I was afraid at first it was the hunter, but then I felt the cold skin and relaxed. It was Edward. I didn't know where we were going but he took me there quickly. The rest of the Cullens were there and Carlisle's eyes widened.

"I've never worked on a shape-shifter before." He stated. Okay this is really stupid.

"Just take the sapphire out." I shouted. Well I thought I did but it came out in a whisper. Then suddenly the sapphire's fire burned with such intensity I couldn't speak because if the pain. I stiffened and everyone around me gasped.

"Sapphire? What is happening?" Edward asked. I got enough strength to point at the sapphire.

"Carlisle we need to get that out of her! It's killing her!" Carlisle nodded and then I was on some table. Carlisle looked at the wound that was in my stomach.

"That is really deep." He slowly started pulling out the shard and that when the screaming began. I couldn't help it. With the burning of the fire and Carlisle taking the sapphire out I passed out.

...

When I woke up I was lying on a white couch in a beautiful room. The walls were windows and the room took in so much light. I tried to move but I couldn't. I noticed that my skin was paler than I had Bella's set at and there were tattoos on my hand. I was in my true form. I was either that weak that I couldn't hold onto the transformation or I died. I wonder which, but for right now I couldn't move so I relaxed in the heat of the sun in the room. A couple minutes later someone walked in the room. it was Edward.

"Sapphire? How are you feeling?" he asked quietly.

"I've been better." i tried sitting up but I was unable. One from the pain in my stomach and two I was too weak. Edward saw what I was trying to do and was by my side in a flash. He shifted me into a sitting position and held my hand.

"What hurts?" I looked at him.

"Well technically my entire body hurts, but the main pain is my stomach. But I'm fine." he looked torn.

"What happened? Why did I smell your blood and see a hawk falling from the sky? Why did it turn into Bella?" I sighed. I told him they would find me.

"A hunter found me. The chased me through my house and shot me. I transformed into my current human form and then you know the rest." I kept it simple he doesn't need to know that the hunter killed my mom. His eyes widened and hugged me. I winced but it went away.

"I need you to get me something."

"Anything." he whispered.

"I need you to go to my house and make sure the hunter is gone. When your sure he's gone, go into my bag and pull out a vile of purple liquid that's in the inner pocket. It's very important." He nodded and left. That vile was going to save my life once again. If I didn't have it I wouldn't be able to move and I would die. My body wouldn't heal in time for me to live. The remaining Sapphire particles will kill me. I through my head back and tears formed at my eyes. It was really time to go now. Edward returned with the vile and handed it to me. I opened it up and smelled it. It smelled like rises and vanilla.

"Edward, it would be better if you left."

"Why?" I shook my head.

"Just trust me. You don't need to see what is going to happen once I drink it."

"No I will stay with you through thick and thin." I sighed and cut my wrist. I let three drips of blood drip into it and I stirred it quickly. Then I tilted my head back and kicked it back. After a couple of seconds my body started to shake and I felt like I was going to throw up. I looked to make sure there was a window and when I found one I ran to it and vomited. I could move because that's once of the affects of the liquid. When I vomited it came out blue because of the sapphires. I threw up about five times and it was out of my system. My body still shook and then it glowed. My white hair flew around whipping me in the face and then the wound in my gut stitched itself back together and my tattoos glowed as well. I sank to the ground and laid on my side. Edward picked me up and brought me to the couch. Fatigue washed over me again and I couldn't move. He kisses my forehead and whispered my name.

"What just happened?" I tried to speak but I was so weak. "It's okay. Don't speak. Rest my love." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke up again I felt amazing. I got off the couch and looked out the window and took a step towards it. It was time to leave. I started to shift when someone opened the door so I stopped and went back to myself.

"Sapphire?" I sighed. It was Edward.

"Please call me Bella. That's my name in this life time." I turned around and saw the rest if the Cullens behind him. They stated at me with wide eyes. I shifted into Bella and walked to Edward. I gave him a hug and then I let go. He smiled and then I looked behind him. Everyone was there. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. Esme was holding a plate of food and I smiled. She was always the mother of the family.

"Why don't we go downstairs." Edward said. I nodded and he took my hand. We went downstairs and sat in the family room. Edward led me to a couch which Alice sat on the other side of me. She was my best friend when I was Marry. Esme handed me a plate of eggs and sausage.

"Thank you." She smiled and sat next to Carlisle. I started eating and it was delicious.

"This is really good for someone who doesn't eat." Esme beamed.

"FoodNetwork." Everyone laughed. Edward looked at me and kissed my forehead again.

"Bella. We have some questions for you." I nodded. I knew this was going to happen.

"What happened when you drank that liquid." Edward asked.

"I still had remnants of sapphire still in my body so that vile made my throw it up. That vile made me vomit but others could also make me bleed. It all depends on where I get injured." they nodded. "Then when I started to glow it was because my body was healing itself." they nodded again.

"Okay so then what happened with the hunter?" Carlisle asked.

"I was packing to get ready to leave when someone knocked on the door. I opened it up and found a hunter. He chased me through my house and I jumped out of my window. While I was a hawk he shot ne with sapphire, because that is the only thing that can kill a shape-shifter. I shifted back into Bella and fell to the ground. Before I hit Edward caught me and raced me back to your home. And you know the rest." I sighed and sank into the couch.

"Edward told us something interesting. We've met before?" I smiled.

"You can put it that way. let's just say we were good friends." they looked confused. I shifted into Marry and they all gasped.

"You are Marry?" Alice asked. I nodded. Rosalie stood up and looked really pissed off.

"You bitch! Do you know what you put my brother through! The was going to kill himself because you left!" I looked at her and went back to Bella.

"You do not know one thing about my life! So shut the hell up!" Edward grabbed Rosalie.

"Calm down!" he growled. Rosalie left the room and things got really calm all of a sudden.

"Jasper? Would you be so kind as to stop that emotion control!" His eyes widened and nodded. It stopped and i looked at everyone.

"So before Rosalie interrupted. What do you mean? How are you Marry?" Such an obvious question.

"I'm a shape-shifter. When I'm in this form I am immortal,but when I'm not I'm human. So when I left you guys I didn't age for a while but then I started again. I was about 11 when I saw you guys in the woods. That triggered my gene again."

"wait you saw us in the woods? When?"

"1930 in Mississippi." everyone gasped. They knew where I was talking about.

"How did we not know you were there?" Emmett asked.

"Actually you saw me a couple of times, but you didn't know the face. I never got close enough for Edward to get hit with my scent. I talked to Carlisle once, but he didn't know me." I started to chuckle.

"Carlisle? Do you remember the little girl who asked you about vampires?" His eyes widened.

"That was you?" I nodded. I started to shift into an 11 years old. With bright blonde hair.

"Cassy. If I have the name right." Carlisle nodded. Edward looked at me.

"Wait. If you stop shifting then how are you different people?" Ah good question. Finally.

"I can feel when I stop shifting. So when that happens I find a body that I like and then when I stop that's the shape I become for the rest of my aging." Edward nodded.

"Bella? Could you tell us your story?" Alice asked.

"Certainly."


	6. Chapter 6

FLASHBACK!

"I was born in 1919 in Russia. My mother was named Sydney Blasherstein. My father was named Marco Blasherstein. My brother was Onyx. My real name is Sapphire. We were all born human but over time we started becoming shape-shifters. Whatever is our first shape is a symbol. My father shifted into a wolf the first time. That means he was very fierce and patient. My mother shifted into a human the first time. That symbolized humanity. It is the most rare of the shifts. My brother shifted into a lion. He was very strong and willing to anything for his family. I shifted into a raven my first time. That meant I was the most understanding and I usually cautious of the things around me. It also means that I love to think above and beyond. When I was two I was chose by the stars to save my race. The stars marked me and I changed completely. My hair turned white my skin turned as white as snow and I had tattoos form on my body. I grew up learning how to defend myself and train. At that age I was still human so I learned self-defense and learned mental abilities. My family loved one another. My brother was do kind and caring. We were so happy. But one day when I was 6 that's when it all changed. My mother and I were walking threw the woods going home when we were ambushed by a hunter. He looked at us and smiled.

"Hello little shape-shifters." He spoke in a deep tone that frightened me. I was ready for a fight and I would do anything to protect my family. My mother whispered so softly that only I could hear.

"Do not fight." I was shocked. I didn't show it but on the inside I was crying.

"What do you want hunter?" My mother said sternly.

"Nothing really...Just to kill you." He pulled out a blue blade that sparkled. "Just to let you know, this is Sapphire." I looked up at my mother and her eyes widened. She crouched and shifted into a leopard. She attacked the man and bit and scratched him. She tried shifting into another creature but the man stabbed her in the leg. She fell to the ground and started to twitch. She roared and pounced again. This time the man stabbed her in the heart. I heard three words escape her lips.

"She is human." and then she laid on the ground and didn't move. The man put the blade in his pocket and walked over to me.

"You have a very hard look on you. What's wrong?" He asked me.

"You just killed my mother. What other look would I have besides hatred." I was very smart for my age and I spoke well.

"Why don't you come live with me? You will be protected and never have to fear." I shook my head.

"You are not family. I wouldn't dare even think about coming with you." My statement angered him.

"I just want to let you know, that your entire family will die. I won't kill you. I will leave you to suffer, being alone forever." then he walked into the darkness. I ran to my mother's body and looked at her face. She was back to human form and I started to cry. I took out a vile from my pocket and poured it over her heart. It was supposed to bring her to life. Sapphire kills shape-shifters and it pierced her heart. I wait for her to twitch to life, but she never did. I started panicking

"Mother! Mother! Wake up!" I screamed. Tears over whelmed me.

"MOTHER!" I hugged her body and didn't let go. I lost one of the most important people in my life. Suddenly my father and brother ran up to me and saw what happened. Onyx started to cry and he hugged my mother as well. My father looked so sad but he never shed a tear. He picked up my mother's body and brought her back to the house. Onyx stayed outside when we wrapped her up to bury her. I heard Onyx scream and I ran outside. Onyx was lying on the ground dead. I cried and my father came out again and poured the purple liquid on him. He twitched to life and I smiled. Then I asked myself. Why did it work for my brother but not my mother? I never found that answer. We buried my mother and said our goodbyes. I went to bed and then when I was asleep someone picked me up and threw me out of the house. I woke up and saw our house in flames. Onyx was screaming and I didn't know where my father was. I started to panic and then I heard my mother's voice.

"Run." she whispered. I ran for my life and when I was about a mile away I collapsed. I felt like I was on fire and my body was shaking. Suddenly I was a raven and I knew I shifted. I flew up in the sky and saw my home burn to the ground. I flew away to start my life on loneliness just like the hunter said. I went from foster home to foster home changing and shifting to be different people. One day I couldn't shift anymore. At first it frightened me but then I realized I could age. So I found a home with amazing people. Then one day when I was 8 I met Edward. He scared me to death at first because of my scent, but he was amazing. I truly loved him. I woke up one day and I was a raven and I knew I was a shape-shifter again. So then I went to Edward and told him I had to leave. I spent the rest if my life shifting then stopping. It was a crappy cycle. Then finally I was with Charlie and Renee and now we are up to the present day."

END OF FLASHBACK!

"Wow." everyone said in unison. Edward hugged me.

"Bella...Sapphire? Could you show us what you really look like?" Esme asked.

"In this life time I am Bella. And sure." I shifted again and they all gasped. My real form shocks most people.

"You are so beautiful." Edward whispered. I smiled weakly.

"Thank you. But I really do have to leave." their eyes widened.

"Bella? Why don't you stay here with us? We are vampires and we don't age. When we leave you can come with us." Carlisle offered. I smiled.

"Thank you but like I told Edward. They can kill you. I couldn't live with myself if you died because of me. Please understand." Emmett stood up.

"To hell with those freaking hunters! You are a part of this family! Your not going to keep running from your problems! You need to hit them straight on!" I laughed.

"You still don't know anything about my problems! They are more advanced and dangerous than a newborn army running a muck." I stood up. "Please I don't mean to be rude. I thank you for your help with the sapphire but I have to leave now." Edward grabbed my arm.

"Please...please don't leave me again! I need you more than anything. When Im with you I feel alive again. You can't leave me again." Edward's eyes hurt me more than his words.

"They will kill you." I whispered.

"I don't care." he said back. "As long as I get to be with you." tears rolled down my cheeks. I slipped my arm out if his grip and made myself turn transparent. I shifted into a blue-jay and flew out of their house. I went to the highest tree and shifted back into my human state. I looked at a river and I started to cry. I didn't want to leave him, but I loved him to much to see him die.

"I'm so sorry Edward! I love you." I whispered behind the tears. I couldn't live like this anymore. I stood on the end of a branch and looked down. It was a long way down.

"I'm sorry mother. I can't live like this." I was just about to step off the tree when I saw a figure. It was like a ghost. Then when it came into focus it was my mother.

"Mother." I whispered. She smiled and nodded.

"What's wrong my child? Why do weep?" her voice was like a song.

"I can't live my life like this. All my happiness is gone. I don't want to live without my family." she looked sad.

"All your happiness isn't gone. Remember you have love. Love is so powerful. Also you still have family, trust me." my eyes widened.

"I can't stay with Edward. The hunters will kill him! And I don't have family."

"You can stay. Edward and his family are strong enough. And with family, you do have it. You just haven't looked hard enough." I started to cry again. Her ghostly hand went on my shoulder.

"Listen to your heart my child. I would say more but listen to Emmett. He's smarter than you think. I have to leave. I love you darling."

"Wait! One question?" She nodded. "Why didn't the vile work for you?" she frowned.

"I wanted to die. I protected myself from the liquid. I needed to see things with eyes unclouded by hate. I could only do that if I died." Then she faded away. She wanted to die? I was so startled and hurt that I accidentally slipped off the branch. I was so shocked that I didn't even turn. Family? Didn't look hard enough...What? Just then something went right through my leg.

"Fuck!" I screamed. I looked down and a sapphire blade was through my cafe. This hunter will not stop! Luckily it was only through my leg and not a vital part of my body so I shifted into a fly. He might be immortal but he was still human. So he couldn't see a fly from where he was. I was in extreme pain when I was buzzing around that I was amazed I made it to my house. I shifted back into my human form and silently cried out in pain. My leg was red with blood and I pulled out the blade. It hurt like a bitch. I grabbed another vile and this time the liquid was blue. I poured it on my leg and through my leg outside the window. It started to bleed dramatically and when the blood turned purple I knew it was getting the sapphire particles out. I passed out from the loss of blood and had a terrible nights rest. When I woke up I was actually comfortable instead of ache from lying on a window. When I opened my eyes I was in a white room. I looked around and saw the room was well decorated. The carpet was a gold color and the wall were windows...I was back at the Cullens house. I looked over at my left and saw Edward looking at me. I jumped but the relaxed.

"How did you find me?" I asked him.

"I was all over the woods and then a sudden gust of wind brought your sent and when I got to your house you were lying over a window bleeding out. I brought you to Carlisle but you wouldn't stop bleeding. Even now you have a really thick gauze around your leg." I through off the covers and saw they were right. I unwrapped it and say it wasn't as heavy of a stream but still bleeding. No longer purple so that means the sapphire is out. I shifted so new skin would heal and went to the bathroom. I grabbed some toilet paper and started wiping off the blood. When I was done I went back into the room and Edward was still in his spot. I walked over to him and put his face between my hands. He leaned into one of them and kissed my palm.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered. That's is. I'm following my mothers advise. I leaned in and kissed his lips. He stiffened for a moment and kissed me back. He grabbed onto me and pulled me towards him. Suddenly I was on top of him on the bed. This was such a powerful thing. I can't believe I found another thing in my life that I missed. Love. He kissed my neck and I moaned. I slipped my hand under his shirt and started tracing his muscles.

"Sapphire." he whispered. "I need you." I nodded and he started lifting up my shirt and pulling it off my head. I did the same with him and soon all we were in was our underwear. He took his hand and slipped around the back. Undoing a the clasp. My bra slipped off and soon we were both naked.

"You are such an amazing creature." He traced my tattoos and kissed them. We kissed again and he was suddenly onto of me. He kissed me with all his muggers and hitched his waisted into me. I gasped and whispered him name. Then we made such powerful and magical love


	7. Chapter 7

I was laying on top of Edward when I woke up. I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"Good morning my love." He kissed my lips. I sat up but his arms were around me keeping me there.

"I would like to look at you like that a little longer." I blushed and rested my head back on his shoulder. "You were amazing." He whispered. I felt my entire face turn red. I placed my face on his stomach so he could see me.

"Stop it your embarrassing me." He chuckled and moved my face towards him again. He kissed my lips and I moved over top if him. I broke away after a minute.

"We better get ready for the day." I smiled and slipped off the bed. I he grabbed my arm and pulled me back into his hard body. He kissed me with so much passion that I almost drowned in it. He picked me back up and started running his hands around my body. I put his face between my hands and looked into his eyes.

"You are so beautiful." I whispered. He smiled. My white hair started whipping back and forth and then I started shaking. Edward held onto me and looked worried.

"Sapphire?" I couldn't stop shaking. Suddenly pain ripped through my body. Edward let go of me and I landed in the floor. I saw a light and then everything was dark. When I could see I saw my mother looking at me.

"It is time. When the moon is full and rises and the stars spell your name. You will face your destiny and defeat the hunters. But first you must find family." my eyes widened.

"What family? Where are they?" She smiled.

"They are closer than you think. Look in your favorite place and you will find your answer." Then she disappeared. I was back in the darkness. After a couple of minutes Edward and his family were standing over me with eyes of fear. I gasped and sat up. Favorite place? Where was my favorite place. I looked up at Edward and he was worried.

"I'm okay. I just learned something that I need to do." I looked at Alice.

"Alice, I need you to do something. Look into the future. Find when the moon is full and the stars spell out sapphire." she nodded and gasped. Probably seeing things she did not want to see. Edward gasped too. He gripped my shoulders.

"I will not that happen." I looked back at Alice.

"When is it?" She sighed.

"3 weeks." my mother gave me 3 weeks to find my family. I looked down and saw I was dressed. Thank god.

"Edward I have to go." I started walking out the door when he grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you going?" I shook my head.

"I can't tell you." Then I heard my mother's voice.

"Trust him." I shivered.

"Fine, I have to go find my family." Their eyes widened.

"But your family I'd dead!" Jasper said.

"I thought that too, but just then I found out they are alive."

"How?" Carlisle asked. I smiled.

"My mother visited me. She told me it was time to face my destiny." Edward's eyes widened. Anymore and they would fall out of his head.

"I'm coming with you." He said. I was about to deny him, but I remembered my mother's words to trust him.

"Okay." I grabbed his hand and ran out the doors. We ran for a long time through forests and states.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To my favorite place in the world." I smiled. Two days later we came to the Pacific Ocean.

"We need to swim. I told him." He nodded. We jumped in and I shifted into a dolphin. I swam next to him jumping and playing we soon came to a island.

"Where are we?" he asked. I shifted into my human form. We are at an undiscovered island, well only discovered by my family. It's not even on the map. We reached the shore and I collapsed. I needed to rest. Edward came over to me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded.

"I have a lot of endurance, but not enough to keep me from getting tired after a long time. I took a deep breath and sat up. I was suddenly dizzy and then darkness cane over me. When I woke up I was really warm.

"Sapphire. Wake up." Edward whispered. He put is hand on my forehead. My eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" I smiled.

"I guess I over did it." I got up and it was night time.

"I think you have a fever. You are really warm." I looked at him.

"I'm fine." I stood up and grabbed his hand. "Come on." We walked into the jungle and I smiled. We reached a cabin and I tear fell down my face.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Remember the story I told you about my life." He nodded.

"This is my house." I smiled. "Come on, I want you to meet my mother." we walked to where she was buried and the tomb stone was still there. I knelt on the ground and smiled.

"Hello mother. This is Edward. The love of my life." Edward knelt down as well and grabbed my hand. Suddenly a gust of wind came and my mother appeared. Edward gasped and shook.

"Don't be afraid my boy. I mean you no harm." I smiled when he relaxed.

"Mother." I whispered. I stood up and she smiled.

"Hello. So I see you followed my directions." I nodded.

"At first I didn't know where my favorite place was, but then I realized the place I've running from is." She nodded.

"And I see you finally gave into your feelings." I nodded and kissed Edward's cheek.

"Now you need to find your family." I nodded and she disappeared.

"W-who was that?" I sighed.

"My mother duh! Did you not hear me?" I laughed.

"Okay I meant what was that?"

"Wow for a vampire you really don't get the simplest of things." this time he laughed.

"It was my mother's ghost." I pulled Edward along with me and started walking towards my meadow. When we reached it the sun was so bright and It looked like the grass sparkled.

"This is my favorite place in the world." I laid in the middle and soaked up the sun. Edward was in the sun too and he sparkled like a million diamonds.

"You are so beautiful." I whispered. Edward kissed me gentle then stiffened. He looked over my shoulder and I followed his gaze. My brother and father were standing on the edge of the meadow. My eyes widened then teared up. They were alive! I stood up.

"Onyx? Father?" They nodded and I sprinted towards them. I started crying and I ran right into my father. I held him tightly and he hugged me back. Onyx hugged me as well and it turned into a group hug. My tears poured from my eyes and I couldn't stop. After ten moneyed in that position I let go and looked at my father.

"Where have you been?" I demanded. "All this time you were here and I was out in the world alone! Fending for myself and you guys were happy together!" now I was crying of anger.

"Wait! Before you jump to conclusions-" Onyx started to speak but was cut off.

"Sapphire." my mother whispered. I turned around and saw her smiling.

"Don't be mad. I told them to stay here. They wanted so badly to go look for you, but I told them you needed to grow up like that and show that you could live without anyone's help. You proved that do I started visiting you. You turned so hard and let no love in, so before you could find your family I had to show you true love. And that was with Edward." I looked at Edward and smiled. He was the love of my life...my mate.

"Please do not be mad at them." my mother pleaded. I nodded.

"Okay, yeah I understand." I looked at my father and brother again and hugged them.

"Now that you are together again, it is time for the battle." My mother whispered.

"What battle?" Onyx asked.

"The one against shape-shifters and hunters." Our eyes widened. My mother looked up at the sky.

"It is time I leave my loving family. I will not return. So I have a couple more things to say." She looked at my father.

"My dear Marco. The love that fills my heart. I'm so sorry I left you early, but I had to. Even with death my love for you is strong. Now I need you to be strong and protect your children. You need to fill them with power greater than my own. Once the battle is over, I need you to do one thing for me. My father nodded.

"Move on. Forget our love and find a new mate." My father's eyes widened.

"No! I will never forget our love!" He started to cry.

"I need you to. It will bring you strength." she then turned to Onyx.

"My dear boy, I love you with all my heart as well. I need you to protect your sister and make sure she is safe. Also treat your old and new family well, and when you find a mate I want you to bring her to my grave and introduce me. That is the only way for me to see you and to make sure you are happy." she turned towards my father again. "that goes for you as well." She then turned her attention towards Edward.

"I have been watching you for quiet some time Edward. I see what you think about yourself and what Sapphire has done for you. Protect her and love her for the rest of your life, and even when your gone from this world love her even more." they smiled and then my mother looked at me.

"My darling daughter. The time has cone for you to reveal your true self. Show the world who you are. It is time for you to shed your name and take your true one. You will fight to the death with the hunters, but you are lucky to have your family. I love you and this is farewell forever. Thank you for being so strong. Goodbye." then she disappeared into the air. I collapsed and started crying. My world was ending and I wasn't ready to be my true self. I wasn't ready. The tears poured and Edward came to hug me.

"My sweet. Don't be sad. Your mother had to leave. At least she said good bye this time." I nodded and stood up. Edward kissed my forehead and I looked over at my father and brother. Onyx was crying and I could see that my father was holding back the tears. I hugged them both and that's when I father broke down. We stayed like that for almost 10 minutes.

"It's time father. It's time to do what I was trained for." He looked into my eyes and nodded.

"First you do need a little more training." I nodded and they led me into my old home. I went inside and it was still the same...almost. The color was kinda messed up from the fire long ago. The animal skin carpet was still the same. We sat down on a couch and looked at each other.

"Your probably out of shape from not training, so we have to fix that." I nodded and looked at Edward. He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"When do we start?" I asked my father.

"Right now."

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the wait! Very busy this past month. Hope you like this chapter**

I stood up and then Edward squeezed my hand.

"Wait! What about my family? You mother said that we need to help you as well. Don't we need training?" Edward asked. I looked at my father.

"He's right. We need to go back to Forks. We will train there. They have plenty of forest." He looked at Onyx and tilted his head towards something.

"Alright." Onyx left the room then came back with weird looking weapons.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Special weapons we designed that can kill the hunters more efficiently." my eyes widened. Suddenly Onyx shifted into a huge bag that sucked the weapons in. My dad picked it up and we walked outside. When we reached the shore we dove in and started swimming to California. What felt like no time we reached Forks and went to the Cullen's house. They were sitting around watching football...I'll never understand that sport. When we got inside the Cullen's rushed to see us. Esme hugged Edward tightly then me and I hugged her back. She was such a sweet lady. Then everyone stared at my father.

"Everyone his is Marco...my father. And the suitcase is my brother Onyx." Onyx spit out the weapons and transformed into himself. He shook and stretched.

"God, that was uncomfortable. I'm never doing that again." My family laughed, while the Cullen's looked confused. I smiled.

"It was a long travel and he was a bag the entire time."

"Oh." They said in unison. I laughed and put my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Wait didn't you say your family was killed?" I nodded.

"I thought they were dead, but they were alive all this time." They looked confused. So I told them the entire story. We sat on the couches and discussed the plans.

"We have to train." My father said.

"I have already taught them how to fight. We don't need training." Jasper said. My family shook their heads.

"You don't get it. these people we are going to fight are more dangerous than newborns…trust us." They all nodded in unison though Jasper looked hurt. Probably sad about his skills not being good enough. We started training the next day. My father was more skilled than I remembered. I couldn't even touch him. He came at me with full force and I would be death about 10 times.

"God! I can't believe I'm so out of practice!" Edward came up to me and put his arms around my waist.

"Don't worry you'll get it." He kissed my cheek and smiled. I punched him in the face and he stumbled backwards.

"What was that for!" He yelled at me.

"Nice try dad." Edward looked shocked then he smiled.

"Good job." He shifted back into himself. I smiled then attacked. I pinned him down in about 10 seconds.

"Dead." I said. My father smiled and stood up.

"Now for some trickier stuff." He pointed at Onyx.

"He's going to help you with strategy." We talked about different situations and how to get out of tight spots for about three hours. It was getting late so Onyx, myself, and my father decided it was time to hit the hay. I went up into Edward's room and collapsed on the bed.

"Tired?" He asked me with amusement in his voice. I nodded with my face in the pillows.

"Exhausted." I rolled onto my back and stared at him. My eyes widened when I saw lust in his. "But I can manage." I motioned for him to come closer. He got on the bed and our lips met. The passion behind the kiss was to powerful to describe. Soon our clothes were off as we entered complete bliss.

When I awoke my head was on Edward's chest. He kissed my head and smiled.

"Good morning beautiful." I kissed his neck then inched my way up his throat, along his jaw, to his cheek and finally his lips. His stone arms wrapped around me and he intensified the kiss. I broke away and kissed his forehead. I got up and got dressed. His eyes never left me and I felt my face get hot. When I was dressed he got up to do the same. My eyes never left him, he was beautiful. I laid back on the bed and he came to lay on-top of me and kissed me gently. I smiled and gave him a quick peck and got up. Suddenly I smelled eggs and bacon and my stomach growled. Edward laughed and I grabbed his hand and walked downstairs. I saw my brother grinning and trying not to laugh so I hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow! Jeez." He went back to eating his eggs and I pulled a seat up next to him. Esme brought me a plate and I happily took it.

"Thank you." She smiled and went back to Carlisle. The eggs were delicious and I ate them in under a minute.

"Where's father?" I sake Onyx.

"He left early this morning, I think he said he was going to the river." I got up and Edward started to follow but I motion for him to stay. I walked outside and saw him sitting on a rock looking down at the water.

"Father? What's wrong?" I sat next to him and looked into his eyes. He sighed and looked back to the water.

"I'm thinking about what your mother said. I don't know how to love another. I can't let her go." I put my arm on his shoulder.

"She just wants you to be happy. She wants you to let her go. She's seen how her death has made you unhappy so she wants you to be happy again." I got up and took his hand.

"Come on. Time to train." He smiled and stood up. When we got back to the house the Cullens were outside with Onyx. We walked up to them and I looked at the Cullens.

"Time for you guys to train. Now some of you are lucky and can anticipate their moves, but the rest need to learn how to do that with a gift." I pointed for Rosalie to step up first.

"I want you to attack me with full force. Don't let up." She smiled and ran full force at me. She tried to rip my head off but I ducked and spun. I forgot how fast vampires were, but I was faster. When she was turning to attack again I stuck my foot out and tripped her. She fell and I was on top of her pinning.

"That was so cheap and a little kid move!" I smiled.

"The simplest of things can determine life and death." I got off her. I pointed to Emmett next. I heard Edward growl and I shrugged it off.

"Don't hold back." I smiled.

"Not in my nature." He charged and I let him hit my in the gut. It knocked the wind out of me and I hit a tree. It broke and I grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him off me. He tried to punch me but I dodged it. He jumped and I slid underneath him and grabbed his legs and pulled him down. I pinned him and laughed.

"Wow." He laughed. I coughed and stood up. I pointed to Edward next. His were full of sadness.

"Don't worry. You won't hurt me." He took a more graceful approach and climbed a tree. I followed him and I attacked him from behind . We came crashing to the earth and he kicked me in the gut and pushed me off. Damn did it hurt! I pushed myself from the ground and pinned him. He stared at me with wonder. I smiled and coughed again. Then I saw two drops of blood land on his face. My eyes widened and I got off him immediately.

"Oh my god I'm sorry." I tried to wipe it off him but he grabbed my hand.

"Are you okay." he asked. His eyes were full of fear. I nodded.

"Yeah I'm-" I coughed again and blood poured from my mouth. I guess being hit in the gut isn't good for you. I tried to sense where I was bleeding from and fix it but I couldn't find it. I kept coughing up blood and I was horrified by Edward's face.

"Sapphire! Oh my god! Carlisle do something!" Carlisle raced over to me. Nausea hit me so I push Edward and Carlisle back and vomited. It was all blood and I gasped. I started to shake violently.

"Father! What's happening?" Onyx asked.

"I don't know. She's not healing herself." I gasped for air.

"I can't!" then I vomited once more and I passed out. When I woke up i didn't open my eyes at first. I listened to my surroundings. Edward was talking to Carlisle.

"Is she going to be okay? Jesus I can't believe I did that to her."

"Edward shut up. I did it to her. I'm the one who rammed into her and knocked her threw a tree!" Emmett said.

"Yeah! I'm going to kill you!" I heard him stand up but someone pushed him back down.

"Calm yourself Edward. She will be fine." I slowly opened my eyes and saw Edward staring at me with intense eyes.

"Sapphire." he breathed. He stood up and grabbed my hand. "I was so worried about you." He kissed my hand. I looked around and we were in Edward's room. Everyone was staring at me with intense eyes. I tired sitting up but I was stopped by a sheering pain I gasped and fell back.

"Sapphire! What's wrong." I was breathing heavy.

"Pain, such pain." I tried again to sense where the pain was but I couldn't. The pain radiated throughout my entire body.

"Sapphire, you have to heal yourself." Father said.

"I...can't. Don't...where...to heal myself. Can't...sense...it." I gasped again. My body felt like it was burning all over. It was like burning in hell. Carlisle tired picking me up, but when he touched me I screamed bloody murder. He didn't drop me, but in a flash I was back on the bed.

"I don't know what to do. If I cant touch her. I can't treat her...unless she's unconscious." Edward growled.

"I don't want her to go under again! She might not wake up!" I could actually feel his pain.

"Edward, it's okay. You need to calm down." I locked eyes with him and his eyes showed all his pain. That intensified it and I gasped.

"Jasper, take Edward, calm him down. I can't deal with his pain right now." Jazz nodded and pushed Edward out of the room.. Automatically I felt a little better.

"Father, you forgot to mention the part of shape-shifters being able to feel their soul-mates emotions." I was really breathing heavy.

"Sorry I thought you knew." I shook my head.

"Carlisle, I need you to put me under, so you can fix me. Right now I'd rather die then live with this pain." He nodded.

"How would you like me to do it? Gas or all natural?"

"Natural." I closed my eyes. Carlisle put his fingers on my temples and pushed down. At first it was lightly, but then before I knew it there was great pressure and sleep took me. When I woke up I was uncomfortable, but not in pain like I was. There was a tightness in my chest. I opened my eyes and saw no one. This room was a gold color and smelled like roses. I sat up and realized that the tightness was from a gauze that was wrapped around my chest. Besides the gauze I was totally naked. I wonder how that happened. I got off the bed and looked for any clothes that were mine. None.

"Alice, I need your help." I wrapped a sheet around me and she was in the room within 2 seconds.

"Whatcha need?" I sighed.

"Clothes." Her face lit up and smiled.

"Oh yay, this is going to be perfect!"

"Wait! No dresses or skirts." she frowned but nodded.

"Be back in a flash." She disappeared and within a flash she was back holding dress pants and a beautiful purple blouse. She handed them to me and I went to the bathroom and tried it on. Of course it fit perfectly so I walked back out and she smiled.

"Yay it looks perfect, now about your hair." I motioned for her to stop.

"I'll do my own hair." She tried to complain but I shook my head. She sighed and left. I decided just to straighten my hair. When I was done I was walking out of the bathroom and I got this incredible pain in my side that I toppled over.

"Fuck." I held my side and that's when Edward came in.

"Sapphire? Are you okay?" I looked into his eyes and shook my head.

"Carlisle," he whispered. Carlisle entered and lifted my shirt. I looked down and the gauze what soaked with blood.

"What the hell?" I started to panic.

"This has been going on for 3 days. You would start bleeding randomly. Then when we try to find where it was coming from there was no cut." Carlisle stated.

"This is the first time its happened that you are conscious." Edward again looked pained. It radiated through me and I cried out. Edward wrapped his arms around me, but it intensified it. I tried to get out of his grasp, to get out of the pain. He saw what I was doing and he immediately let go and stepped back.

"Edward...I need you...to go." I panted. He walked out of the door and there was a loud crash. Suddenly the pain was gone and I stood up. Blood dripped to the floor and I gasped.

"All that blood, how did I not die?" I unwrapped the gauze and ran to the bathroom and threw it into the sink.

"We don't know. You should be dead. When I told Edward this he almost ripped my head off." Carlisle said.

"I'm sorry that I'm causing your family all this trouble." I looked down at the ground. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. You part of this family now, and this family stays together."

**Shocking right? Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the end of the story, sorry how it ends. Look for the sequel it is more exciting and it will be and the battle and what happens after it. i'm going to take a break from this series and start a new story. If you like this series it will say in the summary "This is the Sequel to A Different Story." Thanks for reading!**

When Alice got me new clothes I walked downstairs to see how Edward was. Jasper seem to get him to calm down, but I could still sense pain in him. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Why are you sorry? I should be the one apologizing. I didn't know my pain would reach you." I pressed my lips on his and he picked me off the ground. I intertwined my fingers through his hair and made the kiss harder. We would've gone on like this for a long time until Emmett cleared his throat. We sighed and stopped.

"So what has happened the few days I was out?" I was curious to see if they continued their training, or if there were any attacks.

"There was nothing, so we continued our training." Alice said. I nodded.

"Okay, father what's next?" My brother smiled.

"Weapon training." I laughed because when my brother was little he loved guns. He handed me a bazooka like gun.

"This is called and XD23. It will pierce their protective barrier they can create with their minds. I took it out side and aimed it to the trees. I aim for a really big tree and I pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

"What wrong with this thing? It's not working." Father smiled.

"Wait a second." Suddenly the tree that I aimed at few about 300 feet into the forest

"Awesome! Why is it delayed for so long?"

"When you clicked the trigger it did hit it's mark, but we created it so we would catch them off gaurd with a delayed reaction." Onyx explained.

"Nice." I handed the gun to father and Onyx brought me another gun.

"This is a 45FG and it's my favorite...so don't break it. This literally shoots pain through a body. It attacks the nervous system. It makes you feel on fire." I smiled.

"How can I try it? A rock doesn't have a nervous system." I sighed.

"Just shoot the rock." Onyx said. I aimed it at the rock and pressed the trigger. I saw a red line cross the air and hit the rock. It shook and exploded.

"Wow! Will it do that to people?"

"It can if I put it on that setting. We usually use it to incapacitate a person." Awesome. Next he handed me a pistol shaped gun.

"This is a 76GU, this gun does something very interesting. The person who shoots it will have their mind attach to the thing they aim at. When the attachment is made the person with the gun can control the other person's mind." I smiled.

"But how do you get out if the attachment?" I asked.

"You click the trigger again." I nodded.

"I really want to try this on someone." I sighed and started to hand it to Onyx.

"You can try it on me." Emmett said. My eyes widened.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah go for it!" I aim the gun at Emmett and pulled the trigger. I felt a ping in my head and I saw Em twitch. Rosalie look over and put her arm on him. Suddenly I was looking through his eyes. I suddenly made my own body relax and then went back to Em's.

"Emmett? Did it work?" time to play a prank. I sighed.

"No it didn't I feel normal." Em's voice sound so different in my head. Rose looked toward my body. I switch.

"I guess there's a glitch in it." I said. I hung my head.

"And I was really wanted to control Emmett's mind." I went back to Emmett.

"No one can control me! I'm awesome." I pictured him flexing at the moment so I did. My body started laughing.

"Sorry, I can't help it." I looked at Onyx and he looked skeptical.

"Rose, do me a favor and kiss Emmett." My eyes widened. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to kiss Rosalie, and if I didn't his body would be limp. Oh well. I switched to Emmett's body just in time for her to kiss me. Geeze her tongue slid right into my mouth and I almost gaged. I had no idea how he kissed so I did my best. Rose broke off the kiss and my other body started coughing. Good thing I had an excuse for being sick.

"How did he kiss?" Onyx asked.

"Well he usually mixes it up everytime, but today he seemed timid." Rose said. Onyx looked at me and smiled.

"Sapphire, get out of Emmett." I sighed.

"Fine." My other body clicked the trigger again and I was transported back into my own body. I watched as Emmett twitched back to life.

"Wow that was so weird! I was in my body one moment then it felt like I was dreaming again!" Emmett smiled. "It was magical." I smiled.

"Emmett? I hope you don't mind but I had to kiss your wife." Emmett frowned.

"Ahh, I missed girl on girl action! Man!" He crossed his arms, and I started laughing.

"No I was in your body so you were technically kissing her." Emmett uncrossed his arms.

"Oh." I started coughing again and then the pain went through my body. I fell to the ground. I gripped my side.

"Help." I whispered. I looked at my hand and it was covered in blood. Edward ran over to me.

"Jazz no!" Suddenly Jasper leaped into the air and tackled Edward. Emmett ran over and pulled Jasper off of Edward and Carlisle came to assist. Suddenly Jazz got through and hit me hard. I felt his teeth enter my neck and as quickly as he was there, he was gone. The pain in my neck took away the pain in my side. Sadly I was now screaming bloody murder. I was flailing and gripping at my neck. I was slowly losing the ability to move because I was getting tired from the loss of blood. Edward came over to me. I stared at his face which was cracked, but healing quickly.

"Edward! Help!" I meant to scream but it came out to a whisper.

"Carlisle! What are we going to do!" Carlisle came over and his shirt was ripped.

"We can't do anything. She's already lost too much blood. If you try to suck the venom out she will die." Carlisle looked so helpless at this moment.

"Is there any chance she will survive if I suck the venom out?" Edward asked.

"A small chance, but son wouldn't you want her forever?" Carlisle asked.

"Not if her soul was destroyed. And she already is immortal with us." Edward looked at me. "I'm going to make it okay. I'll make the pain go away." He stepped over me and was now pretty much laying on top. He bent his head down to my neck and then his teeth were in my neck. At first the pain was worse. The fire turn 100 degrees hotter. Then it started to lessen. The pain wasn't as painful and it was actually quite nice. Especially the position. I was getting really drowsy and had trouble keeping my eyes open.

"Edward, her blood is clean your killing her. Edward! Edward!" I found strength and opened my eyes.

"Edward, stop." with those last words i fell into a deep and dark sleep.

When I woke up I couldn't move. I was paralyzed and I didn't know why. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. I could only hear and smell. Edward and the rest of the Cullens were downstairs. Edward was dry sobbing.

"I can't believe I did it! She was supposed to live! Carlisle why didn't you stop me!" I heard a thud so a guess he slid to the ground. "She was my soul! I can't live without my soul!"

"Edward! Shut up! I'm having a vision!" Alice screamed. I heard Edward gasp and then I heard footsteps in the room I was in.

"Sapphire? Sapphire, are you alive?" Edward's voice broke which made my heart brake. I wanted to say yes but I couldn't find my voice. I couldn't even twitch to show life. I was just a big pile of useless waste.

"Sapphire! Please!" Edward fell to the ground. He grabbed one of my hands in his and at that moment something happened. I was transported outside of my body and I was sort of floating into the sky. I looked down at my body and it was so pale...I was in my true form. I must have been really close to dying. I looked at Edward and he looked like shit. His hair was messed up, his eyes were red...with my blood. He probably looked more like a predator now then I've ever seen him.

"Edward!" I yelled. He jumped and looked at my body.

"Sapphire?" Edward grabbed my hand. "Sapphire, was that you?"

"Edward! I'm paralyzed in that body for some reason my ghost is floating above you! I'm actually right now floating higher and higher. I don't know if you'll be able to see me but at least you know what's going on." Edward's eyes widened.

"Floating, above me?" he looked up and his eyes widened even more.

"I see a faint outline of you! Sapphire, what's going on!"

"I don't know. I'm going higher and higher...I think I'm dying." I started to cry.

"No! Please don't leave me!" he reached up.

"I don't think I have a choice." I was starting to go through the ceiling. "Edward promise me one thing." He nodded. "Don't do anything that you'll regret." the tears were falling faster.

"Goodbye my love."

**Please review!**


	10. Very important please read

**Hey guys so I'm back! It's been a long time and I apologize for that! So now that I just finished my junior year in high school I'm going to start up my stories again! Now I'm going to let you guys know that each update will take some time due to me having to read 8 books for summer reading this summer…stupid AP classes. Anyway I'm just letting you all know that now. I really appreciate all the reviews and private messages. Thanks again for reading my stories and I hope to make them great.**


End file.
